


Sundress

by CarlyJo



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 03:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17236508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarlyJo/pseuds/CarlyJo
Summary: Ashton gets jealous that everyone is noticing how good you look in your new dress.





	Sundress

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw a post on Tumblr about getting fucked in a sundress and I wrote this. So yeah here we are. I haven't written a ton of smut so forgive me. Let me know if you like it!

Y/N was laughing at something Luke had just said and she stole a glance at Ashton sitting next to her. His smile didn’t reach his eyes as he tried to pretend that he was having a good time at lunch. They were out with Luke and Calum and usually, that was a recipe for a good afternoon, but today Ashton was in a mood. He had come down ready to go in a great mood, holding Y/N’s hand as they walked to the car as he complimented her on how beautiful she looked today. As lunch had gone on his expression had grown sour and for the life of her Y/N could not figure out what had gone wrong.

“Do you need another drink?” The waiter leans over next to Y/N and she smiles at him as she hands him her glass and thanks him as he walks away with a smile at her. Ashton makes a noise next to her so she looks over at him. He was clearly upset but she had no idea what his deal was still. Luke and Calum were reading the tension as well so they kept the discussion light. Y/N reaches her hand over to put it onto Ashton’s thigh and he puts his hand on hers to hold it. He seems better as the four of them talk for a moment, then the waiter drops off Y’N’s drink as he leans over her shoulder again and she smiles over at him. At this Ashton shoves her hand off of his leg and Y/N is confused all over again.

“I’m going to use the restroom, be right back.” She says as she rises. As Y/N is walking away into the main area of the restaurant from the patio she is trying not to get upset at how Ashton was treating her, what was she doing to upset him? She gets into the single room bathroom and shuts the door but then it is opening again. She tries to force it shut before she sees that Ashton had followed her. He shuts it with as much force as he can and locks it.

“Baby what’s wrong?” Y/N asks Ashton. He turns to her with his hazel eyes a dark color and his pupils blown wide.

“You in this fucking dress is what is wrong.” He snarls as he crowds her against the sink. His hands are on her hips as his lips attach themselves to her neck. She lets out a whine when he sucks softly at her neck.

“I’m sorry,” Y/N whispers and he growls against her again.

“I fucking love this dress. But so does every person in this goddamn restaurant.” He leans back and says as he looks down at her.

The dress in question was a pretty simple piece of fabric overall. It was a light yellow sundress that fell just at mid-thigh on Y/N. There were little flowers all over it and the top was spaghetti strap with a sweetheart neckline. His eyes drink her in and she can feel her chest flush at the force of his gaze upon her.

“Ash,” She sighs before his eyes bore into hers and cut her off.

“The waiter has been staring down the top of your dress since you sat down, and you keep leaning over to give him a better look,” Ashton says as his hands trace the straps over Y/N’s shoulders.

“I didn’t,” Y/N starts but then his eyes make her stop again.

“As you walked in here and your ass was swinging back and forth everyone was looking. Including Calum and Luke.” Ashton leans in and grabs her ass. “You’re making Daddy real pissed off baby girl.” He whispers and her core tightens at his words.

“I’m sorry Daddy.” She whispers back. His hands had moved to her hips again and they pull her dress up to reveal her white lace panties. Ashton moans at the sight of them for a second before he reaches down and drags her panties to the floor. Y/N steps out of them as he taps her legs and then he puts the panties into his jeans pocket, trailing a hand up her leg to her aching core.

“You’re not yet. Meet me in the car in five or I’ll leave your ass here.” He bites at her neck and runs a quick finger through her already soaking folds and leaves her in the bathroom to collect herself. After taking a moment to calm her heart Y/N rushes back to the table, finding that Ashton had thrown down some cash on the table.

“Sorry guys,” She says to Luke and Calum as she grabs her purse quickly to make sure she isn’t late, she knew Ashton meant what he said if he was this pissed off with her. The waiter sees her as she is leaving the patio area and he calls to her.

“Everything alright?” He asks, his eyes taking her in and she sees why Ashton was so upset.

“Yeah, the money is on the table. Thanks.” She says without smiling at him as she turns to hurry to the parking lot. Ashton was waiting nearby with his car already running and she is careful as she climbs in to not let anything show now that she was without underwear.

Ashton is speeding away as soon as her seatbelt is on and his hand comes over to her thigh. She wants to grab on him as he drives, but she knows better than to do that uninvited. Ashton’s fingers move up her thigh so Y/N repositions for him to get easier access to her aching core and his fingers play along her folds slightly.

“Daddy,” She whines as he flicks her clit before moving his fingers away completely to just hold her thigh once again. Ashton is silent as Y/N is writhing in her seat a little and she can see the small smile play across Ashton’s lips at the effect he was having upon her.

They pull into his driveway and he gets out before coming to open her door for her. Y/N takes Ashton’s hand and he holds it tightly as he pulls her into his house. He shoves her against the front door once it is shut and plunges two fingers inside of her causing her to gasp, which allows him to lick into her mouth with his tongue. His other hand holds her hip to the door to keep her still as she moans into his mouth. Then he pulls back and Y/N is left empty.

“Get to the bed, now.” He says and she hurries past him. She can feel his eyes on her ass as she climbs the stairs and she can imagine that from a few steps down he can see right up her skirt. She sits down on the bed and he is right behind her coming into the room. Ashton runs his hands into his hair as he looks at her, his aching cock straining against his pants.

“You are so fucking gorgeous.” He whispers as he gets closer to her and she smiles shyly up at him. He smiles down at her in return and leans in for a kiss. His hands are on her neck to pull her up closer to him, she complies by getting onto her knees on the mattress and Ashton forces her backward. He is on top of her on the bed as they keep kissing and his fingers find themselves back inside of her.

Y/N gasps softly in the kiss as he pumps his fingers in and out of her and plays with her clit with his thumb. He loves how she is putty in his hands and she looks incredible under him like this, even fully clothed she was sexy as hell. Ashton leans down to suck marks onto her exposed skin along her collarbones before he can feel her walls fluttering around his fingers. Then he stops and rises off the bed altogether. Y/N is whining at him from the bed at her denied orgasm, but she can see from his eyes that this was his plan. He was punishing her and it had only just started.

“Daddy loves it when you dress up for him, but when everyone in the room is taking notice, then it just fucking pisses me off,” Ashton grumbles at Y/N as he is unbuttoning his shirt slowly. Her eyes are watching his fingers intently, begging him to go fast so she can take in his skin.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t think that it was a sexy dress.” Y/N says to him and he chuckles at her words.

“Anything you put on is sexy, baby girl. But your tits are on full fucking display as are your legs. And your ass.” He shakes his head a little before continuing, “Well, your ass looks so fucking good I’ve been hard since we got ready this morning.” Ashton tells her as he saunters over to the bed. Her core is tight at his words, her ruined orgasm still fading and his words are not helping anything.

“I’m sorry Daddy,” She says softly to him and his eyebrows raise as her eyes flit away to take in what pieces of his chest she could see. His shirt was open now but still hanging on his shoulders.

“You can take it off.” He says to her so she rises to her knees and takes the shirt off of Ashton’s shoulders. All Y/N wants to kiss along his neck and run her hands along his chest, but her eyes just take him in. Ashton balls the hem of her dress in his fists and she raises her arms up slightly for him.

“Oh no, you’re leaving it on.” Ashton laughs as he pushes her down and his face is between her thighs. Y/N gasps audibly as Ashton licks up her slit and then his tongue is inside of her and she moans. Ashton’s large hands are holding her still as she is already getting close from her earlier edging. His tongue is playing at her clit and then inside of her over and over and she is almost shaking with how hard she was holding in her whimpers.

“Fuck Ash, baby,” She lets out as she is getting so close. Her eyes snap open and she knows she fucked up. Ashton pulls his face up and wipes his chin along his arm. He had been contemplating letting her cum on his mouth, but that was out of the window now.

“What did you say?” He asks as gets up.

“I’m sorry Daddy,” Y/N looks away from him before his hand is pulling her face to his.

“Come here,” He instructs as he sits onto the bed. Y/N crawls across his lap with her stomach on his legs. Ashton pulls her dress up so her ass is bare for him. He rubs her ass softly and she is ready for him to smack across it at any second. Then his fingers dip between her legs and he feels how wet she was. “Count.” He says. The slaps along her ass are hard but quick and she gets to four before he is helping her onto her back on the bed.

Ashton stands off the bed and undoes his belt then starts to take his pants down as Y/N is wiggling at the sight. He smirks at how she can’t help but press her thighs together just looking at him. Ashton loves how bad Y/N needs him. He needed her just as badly, but he loved this part of it, seeing her get all worked up at his actions and then being denied. It meant when he was going to let her fall off the edge into her orgasm it would be that much better for the both of them. Ashton gets back on top of Y/N on the bed and he is settled between her legs.

“You are so fucking perfect.” Ashton sighs into her neck as he hovers above her body on the bed. She actually shakes at his words and he smirks against her skin before kissing it softly. One of his hands makes sure that he is lined up with her before he slams into her.

“Shit!” She cries and grabs his shoulders harshly, leaving fingernail marks. Ashton is pounding into her relentlessly and she is crying out over and over as he is reaching his climax quickly. Her boobs were bouncing under the thin material of the dress that was bunched around her hips. Ashton lets go inside of her as he watches her chest moving and he can feel how her pussy was clenching on him. He pulls out and she pouts at him again, not having gotten off herself.

“Don’t be a brat now, baby girl. Daddy is going to take care of you.” He kisses her softly and she whimpers in it. “Turn over.” He tells her. Y/N does as she is told and Ashton pulls her backside to his stomach with his hands on her hips. The dress was covering just the swell of her ass, the very bottom hanging out. Ashton was going to cum again just looking at it so he pushes into her again.

“God you feel so fucking good baby,” Ashton sighs as he starts to set a rough pace again. Y/N is a mess at this point, she just wants to cum, but Y/N knows that Ashton is going to let her and that it is going to be so fucking good when it comes. Right now her whole body is screaming for a release.

“Please,” She sighs, tears in her eyes at how bad she wanted to let go, “Daddy I need to cum.” She continues.

“Just a little longer my love,” Ashton answers and she swallows her moans. He watches as his hips snap into hers and he is getting so riled up all over again. He stops and when he pulls out Y/N falls on the bed.

“Please Daddy, I’ll be good I swear.” Y/N cries at him. Ashton rolls her over and kisses her softly as he wipes her cheeks.

“Get on me, baby. Fuck yourself into your orgasm.” He tells her and she nods at him. Ashton lays down and then she gets on top of him. Her thighs on either side of his hips and she lowers herself down onto him. Just this action was enough for her to squeeze him, making Ashton gasp. His hands find her hips over the dress and he lets her take the lead for now.

Y/N is moving on Ashton slowly, wanting to make it good for him so he might be able to cum again. She leans down to kiss Ashton and she slowly pulls her hips forward until just his tip is inside of her, then she slams her hips back down on him.

“Fuck!” Ashton yells out of the kiss and she tries to hide her smug smile at getting to him. “Good girl?” Ashton smiles at her when she laughs at him. Y/N keeps doing this over and over and every single time Ashton is screaming out her name. She starts to fuck herself harder on him and his hands keep her body moving as everything starts to get tense within her body and she is finally going to crash off the edge.

“Cum all over me baby girl.” Ashton whispers to her and that is all she needs to finally fall over on top of him as her whole body is letting go. Ashton keeps going to get her through it, then he is going for a few more seconds to let himself get off again. He pulls out and Y/N is resting on top of him, the aftershocks making her unable to move so he rubs her back softly.

“Feel better now?” Ashton giggles as he rolls Y/N to the bed and she nods at him. He kisses her forehead before rising from the bed. He goes to clean her off with a towel but he moans at the sight of her. “You looks so fucking good with my cum coming out of you.” He moans softly before he actually does clean Y/N off. She shudders at the feeling but Ashton makes it quick before laying down next to her.

“I love you,” She sighs as she rolls onto her side for him to hold her closer.

“I love you too baby,” Ashton kisses her hair as she tucks her head into his neck. They lay in bed until Y/N falls asleep with Ashton holding her.


End file.
